


The Third Vow

by lifeofsnark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Seriously this is just throne sex, Sex on a spaceship, Throne porn, Vaginal Sex, an ode to Kylo Ren's shoulders, dreamy atmosphere, plot? what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsnark/pseuds/lifeofsnark
Summary: Rey goes to Kylo in the throne room.Sex follows.~~~“Will you be good?” Kylo asked, kissing the inside of one thigh.“Yes,” Rey whispered, her mouth dry.“Will you stay this time?” he asked, and pressed his lips to her other leg.“Yes,” she whispered again.“Will you be mine?” He was looking up into her face now, those dark eyes hot in the secondhand light of the stars.“Yes,” she whispered, the third vow, the magic number.





	The Third Vow

Rey walked barefoot down the empty hall, one that once echoed with plastique-booted feet. The ship was on night cycle, the darkness inside pale compared to the vast blackness beyond the windows. 

 

She wandered, wraith-like, past empty chairs and control panels, the flashing com alerts a frantic pulse. She’d heard stories growing up, back on Jakku, for stories were all the workers had- their strength, their dignity, their possessions and bodies and pride had been stripped from them, but their imaginations and memories remained. 

 

She’d been told stories of the fair folk, sylphs that danced through forests and lured travelers into their depths, dancing the travelers to death to the beat of the fae’s dark music. Rey hadn’t known what a forest was, but she understood now how those poor people had felt. She was being called as surely as they were; as surely as sailors were to sirens… the only difference was, she embraced this coming oblivion, had chosen it for her own. 

 

On Rey walked, slowly unwinding her left arm guard. She spun past empty gunner’s chairs, wove her way through the tables in the galley, and left her right arm guard behind her on the floor. 

 

In a different kind of story someone would use her discarded clothing as a trail by which to find her- and their only mistake was assuming that she’d want to be found. 

 

The call, the compulsion, the impulse and her need, only increased as she padded further towards the heart of the cold, motionless ship. It was a  _ knowing  _ in her belly, in that animal part of her that had developed long before logic and morals and shame. 

 

On Rey moved, and unknown to her her hips were loosening, swaying away from their usual efficient march. Her breath came faster and in her throat her pulse pounded away, the drumbeat in the dark, the stamp of feet on the hard packed mud, the tattoo of bodies dancing around a fire, light defying the night. 

 

When she reached the great black doors it wasn't even the work of a thought to rip them open, to have them booming off the walls within. 

 

She’d been here before, she thought as she continued her inexorable walk down that long, dark path. She’d seen those wide, wide windows, had fought in front of those red, red walls. 

 

She’d seen the body lying in front of that throne. 

 

There was a different figure in it now, tall and dark, his legs stretched out indolently, his hands gripping the edge of the armrests. 

 

Slowly, deliberately, Rey unwound the worn grey cotton that crisscrossed her torso. Her tunic was the next thing to flutter to the floor of the dark, cavernous space and still she walked forward, left only in her leggings and breastband. 

 

She stopped just as the bottom of the dias, looking up into the shadowed face of Kylo Ren. 

 

“Have you come to seduce me to the light?” he murmured, his voice deep enough to make her shiver. “Remember how you failed the last time we both were here.”

 

“Are you going to seduce me to the dark?” she asked, standing proudly in front of him, more aware of herself as a physical being than she’d ever been before. 

 

In the desert she’d paid attention to ever pang of thirst, every whispered instinct that told her what handhold to grasp during a climb; had given her body the attention any tool needed. 

 

With the Resistance she’d paid attention to herself as a weapon, as a body of muscles that could channel the Force more powerfully than anyone had expected, as a person who could wield a lightsaber against Kylo Ren and live to tell the tale. 

 

Now she stood before this throne as a woman. Now she stood before the throne as  _ herself.  _

 

Kylo looked her up and down, his eyes nearly black in the gloom of the ship. Only starlight filtered in through the windows, turning the room monochrome. 

 

“I don’t want to turn you at all,” he said. “I never wanted you for your power, I never wanted to turn you to the dark side.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow. 

 

Kylo stood and slowly moved towards Rey, stopping just one step higher than she was. “I only wanted you for you,” he said, putting two gloved fingers under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. “I only had to wait for you to join me in the grey.”

 

“I can’t forgive what you’ve done,” she said, looking into those dark, dark eyes. 

 

“Neither can I,” said Kylo, and then his mouth was on hers, hot and rough and wet, and Rey was giving back as good as she got, nipping his bottom lip (that  _ fucking  _ mouth of his, the only soft thing in a face full of angles), and fisting her hands in his tunic and hair. 

 

He fucked like he fought: with his whole goddamn body, completely consumed by the moment. He tore her breastband loose and knelt there in front of her, sucking one pebbled nipple between his teeth while his hands yanked her leggings down around her ankles. When he rose he took her hand and led her out of her clothes and up onto the dias, right up to the throne. He stood there, still towering over her, as though daring her to make the next move. 

 

Rey was more than happy to comply. She got one hand on the back of his neck and yanked him down to her, kissing his lips, biting his jaw, and frantically yanking at his belt. When she jerked it away, letting it fall to the floor, Kylo was quick to peel out of his tunic and undershirt, and  _ gods  _ his chest was just as wide as she’d remembered it. 

 

She pushed him hard, right in the gut, and on a huffed laugh Kylo collapsed back into the throne. Rey knelt between his knees, loving the feeling of those long legs bracketing her (alpha and omega, beginning and end and sacred middle), and undid the buttons on his breeches. 

 

His cock sprang free, a paler shadow in the recesses of the throne, and Rey was quick to swipe her tongue over the swollen head, eliciting a hiss of satisfaction from the man she so desperately wanted to please. 

 

She fisted the base of his cock, and by now she wasn’t even consciously aware that they were sharing the Force, sending pleasure and lust and  _ need  _ in little messages to each other, and Kylo’s hand came to rest on the top of her head. 

 

His fingers were the crown she wanted to wear and as her head bobbed his hand followed, never pressing, only guiding and cradling, occasionally stroking through her hair in a shockingly gentle caress. 

 

“Enough,” he said eventually, and pulled Rey up into his lap. Rey pouted at him for just a moment before his lips were on hers, his tongue running over her teeth, and then she was being spun like a doll, her ass placed against the warmed wood of the seat and her legs were swung over Kylo’s shoulders (those shoulders oh  _ stars  _ those shoulders, wide enough to block out the sun and strong enough to stand up to the whims and burdens of the Force, to carry the despair and hope of the universe’s every living thing.)

 

“Will you be good?” Kylo asked, kissing the inside of one thigh.

 

“Yes,” Rey whispered, her mouth dry. 

 

“Will you stay this time?” he asked, and pressed his lips to her other leg. 

 

“Yes,” she whispered again. 

 

“Will you be mine?” He was looking up into her face now, those dark eyes hot in the secondhand light of the stars. 

 

“Yes,” she whispered, the third vow, the magic number. 

 

He kissed her  _ there,  _ his tongue lapping at her cunny, and again he kissed with his whole body, his shoulders going tense under her calves and his head cocking to the side, nosing into her folds like he didn’t need air, just her, just  _ Rey,  _ and his fingers were sliding their way into her cunt which suddenly felt so needlessly empty that Rey cried out, the muscles in her belly clinching. 

 

Kylo hummed against her clit and Rey felt the vibrations from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. She was his now, and he was hers, perfect mates and halves, animals made for each other, to love and fight and hunt and  _ live.  _

 

When she came her shout echoed up into the arches and rivets of the ship, harmonizing with her moans and the slick sound of Kylo’s lips, a primal benedictus. 

 

Through sex-hazed eyes she watched as Ben wiped his face on his forearm and leaned forward to catch a nipple in his mouth. Automatically Rey closed her legs around Ben’s waist, locking her ankles at the small of his back, and when he scooped his arms under her shoulders and lifted her she clung to him, reveling in his strength. 

 

For a moment they balanced there- her legs around his waist, his hand under her ass, her fists in his long, silky hair- and then he turned, dropping down into the throne, and Rey was rising up over him, guiding his cock home. 

 

That initial moment of fullness, of satiation and lust and connection had them both pausing, looking into each other’s wide eyes, hovering on the edge of something bigger. Together they toppled, into love or madness they couldn’t tell, but at least they went together. 

 

Ben’s hands found Rey’s hips which began to work against his, beautiful pistons in a two-stroke engine. 

 

“You’re perfect,” he said, moving one hand to fist in her hair, to draw her head back and reveal that long, delicate neck. He bit, lapping his tongue over the sting, and Rey moved more quickly against him. “You’re  _ mine,”  _ he growled into the valley between her breasts. Rey’s hand yanked on his hair but she wasn’t pushing him away, she was trying to pull him closer. 

 

“Come for me,” he whispered up to her, his hands moving to cradle her face. “Come  _ with _ me.”

 

Once more, they fell together. 

 

Rey traveled back through the silent, empty ship, but this time she was carried in Kylo’s arms, her head resting against his chest. She was wrapped in his tunic, which smelled like spices and smoke, and this time she was tucked into bed with him, his long arms wrapped around her. 

 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

 

“I’ve always loved you,” he replied. 

 

Together they fell into the welcoming grey of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. Yeah. I wrote that. I FIND IT HOT OKAY. 
> 
> I'd love to say hello to you and to fangirl over Kylo/Adam's shoulders, so come say hi on tumblr! I'm [lonelyspacebabies](https://lonelyspacebabies.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This one goes out to [Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwilson/pseuds/Violetwilson), who not only encouraged my thirst, but fanned the flames of this particular idea. She's the best supportive girl pal I could ask for.


End file.
